Love can't be captured
by casspia neko
Summary: Deep Blue, a powerful and evil king, falls in love with Ichigo, the sweet princess of anouther kingdom. When she refuses him, he goes crazy and starts a war, capturing her in the process. Now, as his prisnor, can she learn to return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, most of my stories are Kish + Ichigo, but I just felt like writing this one with a different pairing

Okay, most of my stories are Kish + Ichigo, but I just felt like writing this one with a different pairing. All right, this is like my other story in the sense that no one ages. The mews don't have powers, but do have things like cat tails and ears, wings, monkey features, etc. All the aliens do have powers. This story takes place the Middle Ages. Thanks for reading!

Ages and Ranks:

Ichigo: 17- Princess- Human Deep Blue: 22- King- Sorcerer

Minto: 16-Seamstress- Human Pia: 20- Adviser- Human

Lettuce: 19- Washwoman- Human Tart: 15- Solider- Human

Pudding: 14- Cook(Oh,no!)- Human

Chapter 1

"Princess Ichigo, please, pay attention to your lesson." The exasperated tutor sighed, addressing her student who was _supposed_ to be reading a passage from a book that was written in Greek.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized softly. The red headed girl had been staring out the window, watching a robin build its nest. The bird was so much more interesting than learning foreign languages.

That was the thing about Ichigo. She had always hated school. Her parents, king and queen of Soranna, had insisted that she get an education, but the girl was not, to say the last, a star pupil. She loathed science and math and hated history and poetry.

Ichigo wasn't dumb, she was really very bright, but lessons never interested her. Neither did things like tea and fans. The red head was always overfilled cups and added too much sugar. Ill mannered was one thing Ichigo was not, but she never could quiet get the hang of being a lady.

Minto, the royal seamstress had more poise and grace than the cat girl herself. Ichigo had always wondered what a snobby girl like Mint was doing as a seamstress.

Ichigo realized her thoughts were getting off track again, so she quickly did as her tutor had instructed, than hurried up stares to her room, witch was more like a sweet, and allowed her self to get back to her thoughts.

Let's see, she thought, what do I have to do today? That's when she remembered, she was supposed to help Pudding, the cook, pick strawberries that day.

Ichigo also realized that she was late. Jumping over to the closest she reached through all the pale pink and red gowns to pull out a wicker basket. Then she bounced down the steps and out the door to find Pudding.

That was another thing about Ichigo; she would always go out of her way to help anyone, even strangers. She had fixed a Christmas dinner for a family who had nothing to eat. She had personally collected clothes and donated them to the town's orphanage. Not to mention the time she had brought a wounded fawn home and took care of it till it was strong again.

Her parents loved her more than anything and were very proud of her. They may have been rich and powerful, but they believed in respecting and helping others. Which was why Ichigo was so sweet and her kindness was what got her in so much trouble that day.

The girl had enormous brown eyes and thick red hair, usually in pigtails. She was average height and weight with a curvy figure. Overall she was very cute and innocent, but the king of the neighboring kingdom was not.

Deep Blue, the Emperor of Kernai, was a wickedly handsome young man with long black and pale white skin. It was obvious he was very strong, for his frame was muscular and tall. His eyes were icy blue and cruel. And his mouth only formed a smile when others suffered.

Despite his evil soul, woman always tried to seduce him, for he _was_ extremely handsome. Not to mention powerful. You see, Deep Blue was a sorcerer. He could shoot power from his hands and teleport from place to place. He could control the tides and the winds, the forest and even the night itself.

If this wasn't enough, the king was also very rich. His castle was filled with coal and black gems. Ebony silks filled the rooms and corridors. Portraits and Statues of Deep Blue were placed all over the palace. The emperor had five bed chambers made, just for himself and two had small dark pools installed. Deep Blue slept each night on a bed of black silk sheet that was so huge it was as big as one of the villagers cottages.

The people of the kingdom didn't have it so good. Deep Blue used all the taxes to pay for his enormous army, which all men past the age of twenty, were forced to join. People had nothing to eat and lived in small shacks. Any one who upset the king at all was put to death. Any woman who flirted with Deep Blue was executed. In his opion, no one was worthy of him.

"Your highness," Pia, the king's advisor yelled as he burst through doors leading to the throne room.

Deep Blue's head snapped up. "What is it?" He growled.

"One of the soldiers watching the border claims that someone from one of the villages has entered the royal berry fields. Should I send a solider to bring them to you so that you might decide on a suitable punishment?" the purple haired man asked, kneeling.

"No, I'll go execute them myself. That is the punishment for intruding on royal grounds. Besides, I'm bored. I need some entertainment and seeing people scream in fear and pain is always entertaining." Deep Blue sneered, touching the sword in his belt.

"Pudding! Pudding! Where are you? It's getting dark! We should go home now! Pudding!" Ichigo shouted as she picked her way through the bushes. The cat girl was terrified. A few hours before, the hyperactive girl had run in front of her, and Ichigo hadn't seen her since. This worried Ichigo to no extent.

She knew where she was: the royal fruit gardens of Kernai. Ever since she was a little girl, Ichigo had heard the awful stories of the retched kingdom. About the cruel man who ruled. About how people were executed by the dozen. She hated it here. But she couldn't leave without her friend.

"Pudding!" she screamed. Again no answer. Ichigo heard something in the bushes, her heart leapt.

Deep Blue had made his way to the berry fields, ready to kill the trespasser on the spot. He smirked as he neared the correct location. He poked his head to see what his victim looked like during their last few alive and gasped. The person intruding was a young girl. She had beautiful bouncy red locks and warm brown eyes. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and her lips looked as soft and warm and sweet as honey. Deep Blue felt his mouth watering.

He moved closer, crouching behind a tree. The girl was so adorable, so lovely, so beautiful. The emperor realized he had to make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All right, if you people are worried about Kishu ending up with someone besides Ichigo, don't panic. That sexy green haired alien will still be after Ichigo in this story, it's just he'll lose. (Sob.)

Chapter 2

Ichigo took a couple of small steps away from the bush, horrified that something was in this forest, in those leaves, watching her. The girl knew that if whatever that thing was didn't want her to see it, it probably meant her harm. She backed up, clutching her cloak around her body tighter, whimpering in fear. There was no escape, at least not if it was a wild animal.

The princess pressed herself against a tree, eyes searching for an escape root. Then it hit her. What if it was a human hiding in those bushes? Maybe someone who was lost. Maybe even Pudding! Ichigo's fear began to lessen as she nervously stepped over to the bushes. She leaned over to check, ready to be either tackled by pudding or mauled by a bear. To her astonishment, nothing was there.

"You know, you should never be alone at night, especially in the darkness of the forest." A husky voice said from behind her.

Ichigo spun around. There, leaning on a tree was a gorgeous young man. His white skin and black hair strongly complimented each other. His form was muscular and his eyes icy blue. He was dressed in black robes and Ichigo guessed he must have been a lord or of some other nobility. She also noted that he was carrying a sword in his sheath. She knew she'd better leave-quick.

"Um, yeah, night time is, um, dangerous." She responded to his earlier comment, backing up.

"So, tell me, what's your name?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"I-I'm Ichigo. Princess Ichigo." The girl stammered, ready to run if she had too.

Ichigo. He thought dreamily. What a beautiful name. She was named after fruit. Deep Blue was willing to bet that she tasted even better.

"What are you doing in these fields, Ichigo?" He asked, trying to lure her to him.

"I was picking berries and my friend got lost." She explained nervously as he stepped closer.

"I see. Ichigo, do you have any idea who I am?" he asked, moving forward, closer to her.

"A-a-a lord?" she squeaked, very uncomfortable with the fact that he was so close, only inches away.

"Good guess, Ichigo. I'm a king. The Emperor of this very kingdom." He told her triumphantly, taking three steps forward.

"You're D-Deep Blue?" Ichigo squealed, in terror. She had always been terrified of this man, despite the fact that hadn't met till now. Her eyes darted to the sword he was armed with. She knew about how this man thought no one as worthy of him and, despite the fact that Ichigo herself was a princess, he might possibly execute her.

"You seem to know well of me." He purred, his eyes flashing with lust.

That's when it happened, with one small stride, the man had pinned her to a tree, his hands grasping her biceps so that she couldn't escape.

Ichigo let out a startled cry, as horror washed over her. 'This is the end.' She thought as she scrambled and squirmed to no prevail. He was going to kill her now. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the sword to slash into her flesh.

But what she felt was... a gentle finger caressing her cheek.

Her eyes shot open in shock. The emperor smiled at her as fear made the princess feel dizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kishu and Ryou will be introduced in this chapter. (Sighs.) I LOVE KISH!

Chapter 3

"You're perfect." Deep Blue murmured, stroking her hair, "I want you."

"I-I-I-I-I" Ichigo stammered, terrified. She had to get away from this man. There had to be an escape! Her eyes darted around frantically. A pathetic excuse gushed from her lips.

"You don't even know me!" She cried lamely, squirming against his strength- and failing.

That's when she remembered. Once a week her parents sent her down to help the soldiers in the army, bring them food and supplies. Usually Prince Kishu was there, he always fought along side his soldiers, for his and Ichigo's kingdom were allies and they often assisted each other. In fact the two kingdoms were practically one. Just a couples miles apart and ruled by different people.

Kish often flirted with the cat girl and suggested that instead of helping the poor, tired soldiers, they run off and do, well, um, stuff.

Lately though, he seemed to not only want her body, but her heart as well and finally he had tried to kiss her. In self defense she had slammed her knee up into his, um, 'private parts'.

And that was exactly what she did to Deep Blue. He howled in pain and released her; she wasted no time and fled. Running past trees and bushes, dashing across bridges and down paths until finally the cat girls own kingdom was in view. She wanted to cry in relief , but instead raced to the castle.

Slipping into the front hall the Princess tried not to be heard, she didn't want anyone to know about the encounter, it was too scary. She just wanted to forget it and move on. She was so terrified. She had seen the lust in his eyes and that horrified her.

Ichigo climbed into bed and sank down. She just wanted to forget.

THREE WEEKS LATER-Sunday-4:51 P.M

Deep Blue couldn't forget.

He couldn't forget the girl in the woods.

Ichigo.

She was all he cared about, all he could think about.

There had to be a way to make her his.

He wanted her to love him.

Then it hit him. Ichigo's parent's anniversary was that evening.. He had heard his soldiers talking about it. There was to be a ball and a feast and several small festivals. His princess was sure to be there. He could seduce her into being his if she didn't know it was him. The parties lasted a week.

That gave him plenty of time. He was a sorcerer. He could simply use magic to disguise himself.

Deep Blue concentrated and his appearance began to alter. White skin turned tan and ice blue eye became a warm aqua. His hair lost its color and became blond as his clothing shifted to a slightly lighter color and a less dangerous style.

He made his way over to the twenty foot mirror that stood in his chamber and winced. He was definitely not as handsome as his original self was, but it would have to do.

Now all he had to do was think of name and he had one- the Blue Knight.

Sunday- 5:00 PM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as the seamstress tightened the corset more.

"I can't breath! I can't breath! I can't breath!" The princess yelled as Minto yanked at the ribbons, squeezing Ichigo until she thought she might pass out.

"Well, I apologize for trying to help make you look decent!" the blue haired lady snapped crossly.

"Minto," Lettuce said gently, "Princess Ichigo needs to be able to breath."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Minto huffed, loosening the corset.

Ichigo smiled gratefully at the green haired girl.

"Yeah!" chirped Pudding, "If Ichigo dies, then Prince Kishu can't propose to her, and everyone knows how much he wants to do that!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo cried in dismay, "Kish will be there?!"

"Of course." Minto said putting her nose in the air, "He's very fond of you."

"And of course, Lord Ryou will be there too." Lettuce put in, slightly wistfully as she slipped the ball gown over Ichigo's head.

The dress Ichigo intended to wear was gorgeous, bright pink with maroon lace and an identical ribbon tied around her waist. The skirt was full and the top pretty tight. (Much to Ichigo's horror, Minto had sewn the garment and made the torso and chest of it form fitting.

"Yeah, Ryou has the hots for you too!" Pudding squealed, helping Ichigo slip the pink gloves on as she continued, "I heard that he and Kishu got in a huge fight at the last royal meeting."

"Over what?" Ichigo gasped, as she tugged on the flattest and reddest high heels she could find.

Minto snorted as she pulled Ichigo's hair into pigtails and added maroon ribbons.

"You, of course." The blue haired girl snapped, "Prince Kishu claims that you should be his wife because he's soooooo much richer then Ryou, plus he has powers and Ryou doesn't."

"Yeah," Lettuce put in, "But Ryou argued that Kish would spend so much time making out with you, that he'd never take care of the kingdom."

"And Kish said that that was true but at least you'd enjoy it. He says that Ryou's such a pretty boy if he kissed you, you'd choke on the stench of mouth wash." Pudding added.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, she really didn't like either of them.

"Princess Ichigo." Lettuce spoke up, "The ball is about to begin."

"OH!" Ichigo shrieked. She was late! Waving good bye to her friends, she darted down the stairs to the ball room. People turned to look and greet her.

When everyone went back there conversations Ichigo sighed and walked to the diamond punch bowl. Sipping a tiny bit of liquid, she gazed out the huge window. Fear washed over her as she remembered that awful night in the woods, where she had run into Deep Blue. Every time she closed her eyelids, she could see his lust filled stare, feel his strong possessive grip, and hear his words again.

Ichigo placed her cup on the table and took a deep breath. She should enjoy this evening. She was safe. Smiling the princess whirled around, ready to have fun.

And bumped right into Kish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

"I didn't know you'd be here, honey." The prince greeted, a sly look in his eye. He reached out to touch her cheek. Ichigo moved out of the way, his hand caressed the air instead. Kishu smiled tenderly.

"I can see that you're still nervous around me, kitty." The prince smirked, "But I'll make sure that all that changes after you become mine."

"I will never be yours, Kishu!" Ichigo hissed, her eyes narrowed as she stepped away.

The boy smiled wickedly. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear before teleporting away,

"I love you, and you'll love me back."

Ichigo shuddered. Kishu was such a creep! Sometimes he seriously scared her. The girl took a deep breath and walked over to the balcony.

Why couldn't Kishu just leave her alone?

When would he realize that she wasn't interested?

Did he really love her that much?

God, it drove her crazy. Suddenly a picture of Deep Blue popped into her head. He was even scarier then Kishu. Ichigo shivered at the mere thought of him.

"Would you care to dance?" a smooth voice asked from behind her.

The girl spun around and gasped.

There in the moonlight stood a blond man with tender blue eyes and a kind face.

Ichigo considered the question. This guy seemed perfectly nice and she hadn't danced with anyone all evening. Why shouldn't she? Nodding, she shyly took his hand and the two stepped onto the dance floor.

Deep Blue smiled evilly. She was already taking the bait. Soon she would become his- without even knowing that it was really_ him_ she was really pledging herself to. No, she thought that she was about to dance with a fool Blue Knight. Not a ultra powerful, super evil sorcerer, who was willing to kill to get what he wanted witch happened to be Ichigo.

Oh, how much he wanted her. He had never beleived in fairy tales, in fact he found them so repulsive that he ordered that all in the kingdom should be burned. But when he had seen Ichigo he had fallen head over feels in love with her. The phrase "Love at first sight" fit his feelings perfectly. One glance and he loved her. Loved her more then anything in the galaxy.

This was unbelievable. Deep Blue had never, not once in his life, loved anything or anyone. He had never even lusted over anyone. In fact, up until meeting Ichigo he had found everyone else in the world hideouse, but now... he looked down at the princess hungrily.

The two finally reached the dance floor. The Blue knight wrapped his arms around her as the couple began to dance. Ichigo blushed tremedously. The blond smiled down and held her tighter. His fingers gently stroking her hair as they swayed.

Ichigo was breathing nervously. She wasn't really the world's best dancer, and was always shy around men. Something about this man seemed familar. But she realised that she didn't even know his name. So she brought up that topic.

"W-w-what's you're, um, name?" She stammered nervously.

"I'm called the Blue knight." He whispered in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

Ichigo examined her dancing partner carefully. He was tall and muscular with shiny gold locks and kind aqua eyes. Eyes that never left her face. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but it seemed as though the blue knight wouldn't or couldn't stop staring at her lustfully. He was respectful enough, but his gaze was so hungry. As though he loved her, but how was that possible? They had just met that night. They were almost complete strangers……. And yet, he seemed so familiar.

How could that be?

Ichigo was grateful when the song was over. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy dancing with the Blue Knight but she was getting pretty tired. Trying to be tactful, she smiled and stepped back casually. The blond's eyes narrowed.

"T-t-thanks for the dance." Ichigo stammered as she put a little more between them. Something about this guy was seriously scaring her.

"You're welcome, Ichigo." the young man replied, stepping forward, "Would you care to take a walk through the gardens?"

Ichigo pondered that question. Sure, he was a tad strange, but he also seemed perfectly kind. She didn't want to be rude.

She nodded slowly and the man smiled.

Fifteen minutes later they were strolling through the rose bushes. Ichigo kept an eye on the male at her side. He was being approprite, but every once in while Ichigo could swear she saw him looking at her body with such craving that she wished she was alone.

For the first time, the Blue Knight spoke, "You know, that dress you're wearing is extremely tantalizing."

"Uh...um...T-thanks." Ichigo replied nervously.

She took one step back.

He took two steps forward.

Deep Blue smiled as he gazed at her . She was so adorable with her pink dress and maroon ribbons. Her hair swept up in pigtails and her innocent brown eyes. The sorcerer couldn't wait until she was his. He was taking her to his palace that night, wether she wanted to go or not. Once they were there he'd dress her in black garments of silk. He'd make her love him.

The cat girl was having De ja' vu. This was so familar. Her eyes shot open when she realized what it reminded her of.

That night.

That night in the woods.

With the emporer Deep Blue.

He had advanced on her as she retreated.

Trying to seduce her.

Trying to make her his.

Advanced on her.

Like the Blue knight was now...

No! It couldn't be! Horror washed over Ichigo. How was it possible? According to the stories she was told as a little girl Deep Blue was a powerful sorcerer. Could he have somehow shapeshifted to make himself appear to her as someone else?

Ichigo looked into the man's eyes with terror. And gasped.

Lust shone brightly in them.

Hunger and want and worst of all...

Love.

Ichigo stepped back and made the mistake of whimpering out "D-Deep Blue!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Y-your'e Deep Blue, aren't you?" Ichigo accused, her voice shaking from absolute terror, her insides twisting in horror. Leaves swirled in the black sky. The very night seemed to become darker, more dangerouse. As though to remind Ichigo how helpless she was, all alone, in the presence of a sorcerer who was even more sinister then the most evil of beings in any fairy tale or legend.

The man smiled, and shook his head in a disapointed manner, though the smirk never flickered.

The princess was thrown to the ground as azure and black light consumed her forming dancing partner. Sparks of blue flew through the garden, vicously burning up plants and destroying statues. Ichigo hurled her arms on top her head and press her face into the ground to protect herself.

The minutes passed as the girl lay quivering in fear. The sounds of destruction had stopped and slowly Ichigo got to her knees, looking around frantically for Deep Blue or the 'Blue Knight' or whoever he was. No sign of the man.

The cat girl stood up and glanced around. No one. Taking a step forward she made her way thhrough the debris that cosisted of parts of now dead plants and chunks of marble. The palace was still standing though. And since no guards came running out, she assumed no one had notice what had happened just outside the castle.

Moving towards the castle Ichigo shivered. What on Earth had just happened?

"You look confused darling, why is that?" A seductive voice spoke up from behind her.

She gasped and whirled around to face the lustful Deep Blue.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" she stammered, panicking. What on Earth was she going to do? If she ran into the castle for help she'd put hundreds of people in danger. However if she tried to take on Deep Blue by herself...

"I came to take you home." the man stated simply, a smile appearing on his face.

"Uh- I'm already home." She told him, not understanding what he meant.

Deep Blue chuckled.

"Ah, sweetie, I mean I'm here to take you to _my_ home." He smiled as he raised his hands.

Ice spurted from the ground and surruranded Ichigo. The girl screamed as the frozen liquid closed in. Her hands and arms were bound to her body as her legs were 'tied' together. Anouther icele wound around her mouth, making yelling impossible.

The princess struggled fiercly as the sorcerer walked over, smirking. He dragged a finger down her neck and across her shoulder. Ichigo blushed deeply.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, "Let me go!"

Laughing, Deep Blue shook his head.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his fingers, as his long nails stroked her hair.

"P-please-" she wept as her struggles ceased and her body shook with sobs.

"Don't cry, kitten." the king whispered, as he pressed there lips together.

Sorry it took so long to update. I probaly won't update later in the summer so I'll attempt to write alot the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep Blue's mouth became one with Ichigo's. He was amazed at how soft her lips were, how tender and sweet. She struggled wildly agaist his ice and he could tell that the coldness was starting to affect her. He didn't want to hurt her. Just love her. He was close enough to tell she was starting to freeze. Besides his arms would serve as good enough bonds.

Just by wanting it and thinking hard enough, Deep Blue forced the ice to disappear, and Ichigo collasped, cold and weak in his embrace. He could feel her quivering and her skin was already pale, making the blueness of her lips even more noticable.

He didn't mind that though. He kissed her again. Harder this time.

Deep Blue's thoughts were wicked when he realized she was too weak to fight him. He wrapped one arm around her hips and the other looped around her shoulders. He allowed his tongue to glide across her lips a couple times, oh, how wonderful she tasted!

As Ichgio was defrosting her strengh returned to her. Though still shivering, she forced herself to kick at him and attempted to wretch herself from his arms. It was no use. He was so much more powerful than she was, but she refused to be complient as he kissed her.

She continued to struggle.

The dark haired man managed to open her lips up, totally agaist her will, and slide his tongue into her mouth. It went to work searching her, rubbing agaist her teeth until it found _her_ tongue and stroked it.

Ichigo was sobbing again _and_ running out of air. She couldn't take much more of this.

Then as her head began to feel light... he let her go.

Well, her lips anyway, not her entire body. He continued holding her, smiling lovingly.

Ichigo was terrified, she did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

His eyes got huge, he immedently placed his fingers over her lips. But it was too late, guards come running from all directions.

"Release the princess!" One cried, aiming a sword at the dark king.

"Never." Deep Blue whispered in Ichgio's ear. Barely noticing the weapon in the solider's hand.

"Are you deaf? I order you to let her go!" The man screeched, moving forward.

The sorcerer shook his head and raised his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Power shot towards the guards, vaporizing at least fifteen of them in seconds. The sorcerer sneered and aimed at anouther group af warriors, quikly ending their lives too.

Ichigo watched in horror, still trapped in Deep Blue's arms. Tears made their way down her face as his grip on her tighten. This was all her fault! She shouldn't have screamed! Now, people, innocent people were being murdered because of her. She sobbed. How could she ever forgive herself?

Suddenly she was totally free.

Landing on the ground she looked up. An arrow had just barely peirced Deep Blue's bicep. The sorcerer holed, not in pain, but in fury. Ichigo, seeing that he was preoccupied, got to her feet and scurried inside the castle. Guards poured out and the peasents attending the ball fled from the palace.

Ichigo glanced around. What could she do?

"Ichigo!" a voice cried.

The princess spun around to see Lettuce, Mint, and Puddding running towards her. Each held a small bag.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, terribly confused. Lettuce grabbed her hands.

"We have to go! Pack your stuff! It isn't safe here any more! Your mom told us to get you run to the woods and never come back!" Mint screeched.

Lettuce nodded. "I'll pack us some food and other essentials. You just pack your bags, Princess Ichigo." she said softly.

"B-but what about my parents?" Ichigo cried.

The green haired girls eyes filled with tears. "They told us to get you out of here. I ..." she whispered.

"I can't just leave!" The princess yelled water spurting from her eyes. She couldn't just abandon her kingdom, her family!

" They want you to be safe. Please Princess Ichigo, you have to leave." Lettuce told her, crying.

Ichigo began to sob but nodded.

"Mint and Pudding will help you pack..." The washwoman said, wiping her eyes and hurrying to the kichen to gather stuff they'd need.

Upstairs, in her room, Ichigo looked around. She moved to the closet and reached for a sturdy red gown made of wool, it was warm and wouldn't rip easily. But as her fingers touched it, she was taken over by sobs.

Mint gently pulled the garment of the hanger and it, along with three other dresses of the same material (all pink though) went into the small suitcase.

Ichigo got to her feet and forced back the grief. She piled a night gown and one ball dress on top of the already packed clothes. Then added a cape and a small portrait of her family. She topped it off with a pair of her grandmother's earrings that had been passed down to her a couple years before.

Minto grabbed a bag of coins (It would be about 190 in modern money.) and the trio hurried to meet up with Lettuce.

Deep Blue's eyes narrowed as he looked around the garden . Where was his Ichigo? Was she hurt or had she escaped him? Dead soliders laid all around him. He sneered and teleported away. He had declared war. He'd take over another kingdom, and more importantly make sure that Ichigo became his. As a prisnor who had no choice but to do whatever her master commanded.

-

"We're going camping! We're gonna see a bunny!" sang Pudding as the four women trudged through the woods.

"We've been walking all night, Lettuce! Walking, walking walking, walking, WALKING! Seven hours of walking! Why don't we stop to make camp?" Mint complained.

"Because, wev'e only gone ten miles. We can't let anyone find us." Lettuce reminded her gently.

"Ten?! We're far enough away! It's the middle of the morning and we haven't stopped once! I'm exsaughted!" the blue- haired women shreiked.

Lettuce sighed.

"Very well." She mumbled." But we must be moving again by tommorow."

"All right!" squealed Mint and Ichigo, excited they finally got to rest.

"Pudding, please set up the tents, Mint, please unroll the blankets-" Lettuce requset as she started unpacking the food for that day.

"Can Pudding make a fire?" the youngest asked hopefully.

"Uh, no. I'll do that." Ichigo told her, shuddering at the thought of the girl near flames.

3 days later

"A town! I see a town!" Ichigo cried as they reahed the top of a hill. Joy filled her! Finally people to them!

"Yatishji!" Lettuce gushed, "I've read about it! It's a powerful kingdom! They'll help us!"

Cheering the four rushed down the trail.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile

Deep Blue looked around, frowning. What was the matter with these slaves? Why weren't they building faster? He had wanted his new castle built by the time Ichigo was brought to him. This new palace would be so much more beautiful and elegant. The master bed room, were Deep Blue and his cat-girl would sleep, was made of solid gold. Ebony curtains would be hung from thirty foot high windows. Their bed would match the color scheme. A hearth surrounded by romantic gem- covered couches was built in the east wall, and a pool, steamy and expensive resided in the wes section of the suite.

Unlike Deep Blue old castle, this one was made for romance, but the king had added a dungon in anouther section of his new world wide kingdom. He had instructed black smiths to make small, classy chains, so that Deep Blue could control Ichigo. Every seamstress in the world was at work sewing gowns for the girl.

Deep Blue smiled. With people all over the globe searching for his kitty, she would be in his embrace very soon.

* * *

Ichgio looked at the scene, horrified.

The once powerful kingdom that Lettuce had described lay in ruins. Bodies littered the street and blood was splattered all over the mangled buildings.

Tears filled Ichigo's eyes as revultion consumed her. Whoever had done this had spared no one. Kids, Woman, men, elders, babies, royals, merchants, nobles, peddlers, and beggers lay dead at thier feet. Who could be so cruel? Why... Ichigo fell o her knees, the awful seen to much for her. She couldn't breath. A hand came to her shoulder.

"It's alright, maybe- maybe we can find some survivers." Mint spoke in a soft voice, tears falling down her cheeks.

Lettuce walked over, crying.

"You-you're right. W-we-we should try to help w-w-who we can." the young girl green haired girl sobbed. She was trembling with devastation.

"Pudding doesn't like this." The blond sniffled, joining the circle.

Ichigo felt numb and weak, but pulled herself to her feet, knowing she had to save who she could. That didn't stop the flow of tears though.

After an hour of searching, the cat girl felt hopeless. Whoever had done this terrible thing made sure not to leave _any_ survivors. The young girl buried her head in her hands, wanting to block out the terrible scenerey around her.

A groan of pain broke the silence.

Ichigo spun around to see a plain young woman, her age, sitting up weakly in the soil. Blood covered her grubby dress and dull brown hair. Was it her blood? Ichigo couldn't tell.

Thrilled, that someone was alive, the kitty woman raced to the surviver, calling out to her friends who were soon by her side.

Lettuce supported the bloody young woman as Ichigo lifted a canteen of water to the strangers lips. Mint and Pudding crowded around.

"Who are you?" The navy haired girl asked the wounded woman.

"Peaches." she croaked, taking anouther sip of the water Ichigo offered to her.

"What happened here?" Lettuced asked, eyes filling up again. "I always read that this place was powerful and safe. It was supposed to have kind, good rulers. And- and the army is supposed to be strong and well trained!"

Peaches nodded sadly.

"All those things _were_ true." she said softly, tear running down her face. "But then- then _he _came."

"He?" Mint inquired, "Who's _he_?"

"King Deep Blue." Peaches sniffled. "He met with our emporer early this yesterday morning. At first he was quit civil and charming. He said he ment us no harm and if we only told him if what he coveted was here and took us to it, he would let us be. He was looking for a woman, a princess- what was her name again? Oh, that's right! Princess Ichigo."

Peaches coughed up some blood, which Lettuce quickly wiped away. Ichigo had a terrified expression on.

"Our ruler knew he was lying." the woman continued, "It's known through the galaxy that Deep Blue is a horrid man and that he would not just 'let us be', so our good king refused. Deep Blue tried bargaining, swearing to hand over one thousand peices of gold. No luck. Finally, he just left. But not before he detroyed everyone and every thing in our kingdom, taking the strongest men as slaves, to build a new castle. Apparently he needs one since he's planning to take over the world."

"That's so horrible!" Lettuce cried, "He killed all these innocent people! That monster!" She broke down in sobs.

Ichigo cried harder then she ever had before. It was all her fault. Deep blue had wanted her and she had known that. She knew he was powerful and dangerouse. She knew he killed to get what he wanted and yet- yet she had rejected his love. If she had just done as he wished, just become his, she could have saved so many lives.

Lettuce knelt beside the sobbing red head.

"It wasn't your fault, Princess Ichigo. Deep Blue is in love with _you._ You're not in love with _him_. It wasn't you who did this awful thing. It was him."

"I know. I-I know." Ichigo sobbed. "I- I just I feel so guilty."

Peaches had been listening to the conversatation, wide eyed.

"You're Ichigo?" She asked, shifting.

"Yuppers!" squealed Pudding.

"You must get out of here! Soliders were left here, in case you came back! Please! GO!" the woman cried, blood streaking from her mouth.

"But-but you'll die!" Ichigo cried.

Peaches smiled softly and lay down.

"You'll need some kind of a place to stay. Twenty miles away from here in a secluded area of the woods is a inn. The keeper passed two years ago. It's hidden well and protected by spells and charms. No one evil can enter it's sacred walls. You'll be safe as long as you stay inside. Deep Blue is planning to take over the world. The shrine will be the last place of safety." The woman told then, beginning to hack up blood again.

"Wonderful!" Lettuce exclaimed, "Now all we have to do is figure out how to carry you there... Maybe a horse and buggy...?"

Peaches coughed again, then trembled violently.

"No... It's too late for me. But not for Princess Ichigo! You must get her to the safety of the temple! Please! I...want to...see my...family...again." Peaches stuttered, as she went limp.

"Oh God." The green haired woman, whimpered, turning her head away from the corpse.

Ichigo let the tears fall down her cheeks as Mint pulled her to her feet.

"We need to get Ichigo to that temple. If Deep Blue has that much power..." She trailed off.

The other girls nodded as they scooped up their belongings and tearfully walked in the direction Peaches had pointed out.

* * *

Deep Blue brought the whip down hard on the man's back. The slave cried out in pain. Again and again he beat the worker until the poor soul fell to the ground, barely breathing.

"Get him back to work!" Deep Blue yelled to his other servants, who came rushing up and dragged the man away.

Sneering the dark man turned away to face his adviser.

"Have they found her yet? Have they found my queen?" He asked Pia impatiently.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that she can not be attained through force. Perhaps you should just let her go. You control the entire planet now. What does it matter if you can't have one pathetic little princecess?" The purpled haired man responded.

"Let her go? Let her go?!" The king exploded, face purple, "Pia, are you mad?! I love her! If I can't have her, then nothing matters anymore! But I will have her! She can't hide forever, and soon I'll find her!"

"Foregive me, sir, I was simply suggesting that since she has no feelings for you-" Pia started, but was cut off.

"What does it matter if she doesn't love me?" Deep Blue said coldly, "I love _her_. Wether she wants it or not she'll be mine. I promise you that."

His voice softened slightly.

"I love her, Pia." He whispered, "I can't live without her. I need her. I don't care how she feels about me. I'll chain her up and lock her away from the world if I have to. Just as long as I have her. I love her.'

Alright, sir I-" Pia began once again interupted.

A group of soliders rode up.

"Well?" Deep Blue snapped, glaring at them.

"N-no luck, sir." One whimpered.

"Ugh, that's it!" Deep Blue scowled, "Pia, gather the best soliders,a nd the royal tent. Then bring me the fastest horse and the royal carriage. I'm going after Ichigo myself."


	10. Chapter 10

The four young woman trudged along. They had been walking for the past week. Why, you might ask, did it take so long to walk twenty miles. Well, Lettuce had tripped, fallen, and sprained her ankle, so for five days they had had to wait for her to heal.

"There it is!" Pudding squealed in exicement, pointing at a gorgouse jewel covered shrine in a hundred yard clearing. It was surrounded by fruit trees- apples,oranges, cherries and plums. Bushes lined the temple, all of them ripe with blue berries and strawberries. A small dirt path led to a lake that was barely visible through the forest.

"It's so beautiful!" Ichigo gasped, looking around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her gasp in surprise.

Three rows of corn and two rows of wheat stood to their right, and a garden filled with peas, green beans, potaoas, and even carrots. To add to the girls astonishment, a cow was tied to post, three chickens scurried around atiny pen, and a sheep grazed in the nearby grass.

"What on Earth?" inquired a stunned Mint, glancing around.

"Ohhhh! Pudding wants to know who lives here! Pudding wants to know!" The blond shrieked, hopping up the stairs to the front door.

"Pudding! No!" cried Lettuce desperately. What if someone dangerouse answered?

The three older girls raced forward, but Pudding was too fast and had already knocked loudly on the door. The peice of wood opened and there in the frame stood Ryou.

* * *

Nine hundred miles from were the castle was being built stood Deep Blue. His face a hateful scowl. They had sent a solider out three days after they set up the camp were the king and his slaves would be staying until the new palace was finished and definitly until he found Ichigo.

Deep Blue glanced around.

The king's tent was a masterpeice itself. Since they were going to be staying here until his palce was built-that would be anouther two months- he and his Ichigo would need a nice romantic place to snuggle up in. The shelter was enormouse, at least 100 feet in circumfrence since formed a circle instead of a triangle. He had had slaves use a huge ten foot pillow to make a bed with the softest quilts draped over it. Japanese vases were set up all over the place and lanterns hung from walls, giving the place a seductive glow. Velvet rugs covered the floor and low, beautifully engraved table for two sat in the middle of the tent. All together it was a very romantic setting.

The rest of the camp however was not as nice. All of the thirty servants he had brought along shared one 2o by 20 tent. Not exactly the best accobinations in the world.

Deep Blue began to pace impationetly. He couldn't stand this much longer. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see her in a scandelouse black gown, hands and feet bound, snuggled up against him, as they sat on a couch by the warmth of a fire. The thought of her in chains, forced to be submissive, made his mouth water. Thinking about his queen in gold bindings, helpless, was almost to delioucouse to stand.

He was going crazy. He knew that. But that didn't matter. All that mattered...was Ichigo.

* * *

R-ryou!" Ichigo stuttered, taking a step back in surprise.

"Princess!" The blond gasped, equally surprised with seeing the girl he loved on his doorstep.

"You- I- Deep Blue- The war- How- I thought-" Babbled a very confused red head.

Lettuce smiled and laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"What Princess Ichigo means to say is- How did you survive?" The kind young woman put in.

"When that monster Deep Blue attacked your kingdom, Ichigo, Keichiro, my chef and friend, whom I beliieve you met, and I immediently ran to help. Though it was useless. Deep Blue was just too powerful. A few of us survived and took refuge in different locations. We knew about this place and we quikly packed up and left." Ryou explained, his eyes never leaving Ichigo.

"You are all only to welcome to move in with us. We could use some assistance with the tiny farm we've built. Of course we'd all have to work hard but if you want to consider you are more than welcome." Keichiro told them in an optimistic tone, popping up behind Ryou.

"You'd really let us stay?" Ichigo squealed. Finally, a perminant place to crash in. No more walking for days on end!

"Of course you may stay, princess." Ryou said, turning his back and heading back in.

"Waha!" She cried, jumping into the air, as the three other girls did the same, then they scooped up thier belongings and hurried into the temple.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Ichigo wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued her current shore of picking ears of corn and placing them in her basket. It was a blazing afternoon and she had been working since early that morning. Picking the big yellow vegatables would take all day and she had quit a ways to go.

As a princess she had not been expected to work at all. Of course, she helped when she could but she had no obligation to offer assistance to any of her parents servants. But she had never worked this hard.

Every day she and her friends (including Ryou and Keichiro) got up at dawn and Lettuce made a simple breakfast from the chicken eggs Pudding gathered. Then all six of them went out to do their jobs- pickking vegetables or fruit, milking cows, sheering sheep, catching fish, canning food, or feeding the animals.

It was a very humble life, but Ichigo didn't mind. They were safe and happy.

She did however, mind the fact that she had to tend the garden when it was ninety degrees out. Bending over, she went to pick up anouther ear of corn.

"Ichigo!" Minto yelled, dashing towards the red head.

"What?" Ichigo turned, glad to have an excuse to stop working for a minute.

"Ryou needs help baking a pie. It's Keichiro's birthday so he can't help, and Lettuce is fishing for a speacil dinner, and I'm going to mash the potaoes and cook the green beans so I've done my share, and no one trust Pudding in the kitchen so it's up to you." Mint replied, smirking.

"B-but I-" Ichigo began, only to be pushed towards the door by the other girl.

"No 'buts'. It's your job today to bake a pie, so just do it!" The blue-haired girl,snapped, still forcing Ichigo closer to the house.

"Mint, you know I can't cook!" Ichigo cried as she was pushed into the temple.

"Have fun!" Mint told her, shutting the door and leaving Ichigo to seeth.

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry this chapter was ridiculously boring and awfully rushed! I promise the next one will be much more interesting. I'm really sorry. Please review anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

The last chapter was sooooooooooo boring! I mean **boring**! I am sooooo sorry! Oh, by the way Deep Blue has some nauty ideas in this chapter and the next few, I mean it's **not '**M' rated or anything, there isn't any stuff like 'that' or anything. But it is a higher 'T'. Deep Blue is just a pervert.(But only to Ichigo)

The house was filled with the aroma of apple pie, as Ichigo tromped down the hall she could smell the sizzling fruits inside the pastrie and the hardening crust on the outside. The young girl's mouth began to water.

As she came into the tiny kitchen, with it's homemade curtains (curtesy of Lettuce) and Keichiro- made counters and an old tin fire place fore food with lot's of rusty dishes, she saw Ryou leaning agaist the counter casully. He smirked when he noticed her.

"I see you finally decided to show up, princess Ichigo." He smiled, "I finished the pie because you took so long. But since I'm such a nice guy, you may clean up."

"What?!" Ichigo squealed, looking around at the batter covered counters and bowls, the flour smeared walls, the apple cores littering the room and the few broken eggs that were scattered around. The girl nearly fainted.

"You look surprised. Little peice of advice- instead of just standing there in awe, get to work." The blond snickered, handing her a broom lettuce had strung togather.

"You-" Out of pure fury, Ichigo scooped up an egg and hurled it at the boy. It hit him in the back sending goo all over him.

He turned around, stunned before an evil smile appeared. He snatched a bag of flower and threw it, sending powder out that bathed the cat girl. Bfore long the two were engaged in an all out war.

Batter on Ichigo's head.

Salt shoved too close to Ryou's nose.

Sugar in red hair.

Wheat in blond.

Eggs were flying, dishes went hurling walls were covered, pie was burned. But there was no anger. Ryou was smiling and Ichigo was giggling hystericailly.

* * *

Deep Blue stood in the glowing aqua lake. The elegant soap that he was using glistened agaist his white skin. His mind was hazey with thoughts of Ichigo. He wished it was her he was washing and not himself. He longed for her to be there, curled up agaist his bare chest.

The handsome young man dipped his head back, washing his midnight hair. His mind lost in thoughts of his love. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do to her first, when she was brought to him.

Deep Blue climbed out of the water.

Hmmm. Maybe he should marry her the second she was in his domain. Then she'd be bonded to him forever. Besides then they could get straight to the honeymoon. He licked his lips.

Or perhaps he should wait, after all, once sahe was brought to him she'd be his anyway. He could wait for the wedding. It didn't need to be performed right away. He wanted her to love him when she became his wife.

Oh, he knew that she wouldn't love him anytime soon. But that was okay. She'd grow to.

After all, how could she not? Deep Blue wondered, dressing.

* * *

He'd protect her and love her, he'd hold her close when she was scared, comfort her when she was scared, stay by her side day and night if she was ill.

He walked back to his tent and layed on the bed, soon Ichigo would be here, lying beside him. Soon...

Short chapter, I know. Don't worry though, the next one is already being produced. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I have returned, and I am very sorry for the delay. TT I'm on a rampage to update my stories now, so here's the latest of Love Can't be Captured, Thank you to all who have stuck with it all these years and enjoy!**

* * *

"Took you long enough, Strawberry-brain," rang Ryou's voice through the oak grove surrounding the pretty cottage. It was early morning, and the sky was clear blue. Lettuce had set to work in the vegetable garden out back; Minto was humming a lullaby as she placed potted wild flowers around the house. Pudding was scrubbing hard at the kitchen floor to remove the memories there of the cake she had upset earlier. It had been a few weeks since the girls had shown up, and Keiichoro was tidying up the bedroom they tended to leave a mess.

"Everyone's hard at work except you, Ichigo," said the blond boy snidely, as the scream of Minto, who had just felt a worm creep over her finger, echoed through the still air.

"And you, obviously," snapped Ichigo, as she placed done the basket of strawberries she had spent the morning picking. She stuck her tongue out, and scowled. "Where's Zakuro?"

"On watch." said the boy simply, as he scooped a handful of Ichigo's hard-earned berries from the basket. She squealed and slapped his hand. Doggone it, she had fallen through a patch of jaggers for those and she was going to see them in that night's pie if it was the last thing she ever did!

"Zakuro went to check out the blueberry fields to the west," Ryou clarified, after he and Ichigo had hauled the basket to the kitchen. They sat facing each other at the table, a prince and a princess, their royal silks traded up for filthy peasant garb in hope of throwing off their bloody pursuer. Ichigo's hands, Ryou noticed with a start, were scratched and bleeding from her excursion that morning. Her poor, pretty white hands! He longed so to hold them to his chest, to tell her everything would be all right, that he'd protect her. How he longed-

"You moron," he chuckled, as he leaned back in his chair. "You really should be more careful. Just look what you've done to those pampered paws of yours!" Ichigo flashed white, then red, the began her screaming at him. He retorted proudly, snobbishly, and thus a day a the cottage begun.

* * *

When she entered his tent that night, Deep Blue was pondering over a glass of bloody wine. He looked up viciously at the intrusion, and his hand flashed to the hilt of his sword. He stopped, though, when he saw her emerge from the shadows.

"I knew you'd come to me,' He said delightedly, as he stood from the couch. "I knew you'd come to me, Ichigo."

His princess walked forward shyly, her face alight with a deep blush. Her hair was down, just barely touching her shoulders, and her wonderful lips trembled with sweet emotion. She wore an ivory night dress -which could easily double as a bridal gown, he realized pleasedly- and little pearl chains around her milky ankles.

'They brought me to you..." Ichigo stammered, shivering in the night air. He took the steps forward, so that he could wrap his arms around her soft shoulders. Her body trembled against his; he breathed in a sigh of contentment.

"Of course they did, my lovely," he murmured into her hair. He brought his finger up her spine and felt her shake. "They brought you here so that I could love you, and you could be mine."

"I am yours..." She whispered tearfully, surrendering to her heart an his, as she allowed him to lift her gently and carry her towards the bed-

"Deep Blue- sama!" cried a distinctly masculine voice from outside his tent.

The young king woke with a start. The yellow sun met his eyes with a mocking glare. His Ichogo- where was his Ichigo? He searched for her franticall, wandering why she wasn't there beside him after the night of love making they had shared, after she had kissed him so sweetly and had mewed so _tenderly _at his touches, after he had pleasured her so-

Realization hit him in a mad fury: He had only dreamed up the night of love. Ichigo hadn't come to him that past evening, hadn't given herself over to his strong hands.

There was a deep growl, a snarl, and then a hiss from inside the tent as Deep Blue dressed in angry disappointment. He'd find her today, he decded, he'd find her, and chain her to him, so that she might never leave him again

* * *

**So what did everyone think?**

**I want to thank The Silent Mistress for all her great ideas! Thank you very much! They were brilliant! :D**


End file.
